Through Music
by xoxo Beautiful Monster xoxo
Summary: Edward leaves Bella Just like In New Moon & Him and His Family Never Return. 8 years later, They See Bella on a Interview on TV For Her New Album and Concert. When They Arrive At The Concert Will Everything Go Smooth or Bumpy?
1. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer - I So Hate These. If I Owned Twilight I Doubt I Would Be On Fanfiction Writing Stories. But Anywho I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS IN THIS STORY. I Do How Ever Own This Story.**

**Oh And I Might Have Changed Some Of The Words Of Some Songs To Fit Bella's Situation. Once Again I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT OR OWN THESE SONGS.**

**Through Music Chapter 1**

**Alice POV (Point Of View)**

123, 124, 125,126 ….

Ugh! Could I be any more bored! I'm in my closet counting the number of shoes I have. God knows I'll be in here forever.

Uh, there is supposed to be a fashion show on sometime today. Might as well go check.

I walk into the Living Room. God I miss our old house. But we couldn't go back. Edward's Words not mine. Every since he left Bella he has never been the same .He sits in his room and just watch the days go by . We have all argued with him and there is nothing else we could do.

I sat down and turned on the TV. OHMYHOLYMOTHERMARY! IT'S BELLA!

"Alice, What's Going On?" Edward says speeding in the room.

I pause the TV and look at him. He is such a mess.

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM! NOWWWWW!" I yelled.

Everyone, mighty slowly might I add, came into the Living Room.

"I think everyone might want to watch this." I said before anyone could open their mouth.

I sat down next to Jasper and press play.

**Edward POV**

What does she want us to watch? And why did she call Bella's name?

Patience, Edward Patience.

Alice goes to sit. Then I see it. The most beautiful angel that has graced this earth. Isabella Marie Swan. She looked different. She had grown into her woman body. She was still beautiful though. Ok let me try and concentrate on what their saying.

"Well today Bella we are going to ask you some questions we have and some fans are sending through as we speak through our hotline . Oh the hotline number is 55600 and just type Bella Fan Question and then your question" The tan colored young woman said.

Huh? Fans? For what?

"Alice Love, please pause it." Jasper said.

"Ok." Alice said and did so.

"Damn Edward I can feel the curiosity beaming off you. If you were listening instead of staring at Bella you would know that Bella is a pop singer and she is on MTV for a interview. Please try this time to listen." Jasper said smirking.

"Oh. Ok continue.'' I said, sort of embarrassed.

"Ok Bella, First Question. How did you get in the music bizz?'' The young lady said.

"Well Jasmine uh my friend Jacob and his buddies sneak up on me and video taped me singing and dancing. They sent it to Roca Music _**A.N (yes I came up with that music recording company)**_and they came to my house the next week and I signed some papers and like that they welcomed me to the company.'' Bella said

"Wow. Well Jacob just might just end up in her bio ! So what did your parents have to say about this?" Jasmine asked .

"Ummm, Sadly to say my parents died in a car accident a while back. But I think they would be ever so proud of me." Bella said.

_Oh god. Of Course they would be proud of you Bella.- Esme_

Oh God is right. Bella must have been a mess. I wasn't there to help her through.

"Well we are going to give Bella a break. We are going to show you Bella's new Music Video for her song Déjà vu. When we come back we will answer those questions from our hotline and talk about Bella's new album Isabella's Diary and her upcoming concert" Jasmine said

"CONCERT?" Alice said

"We are going." Rose said solid.

We when we moved here Rose told us about her not hating Bella but being Jelous of her. She also said if she had any chance to make it right with Bella she would. So it was no surprise she wanted to go.

''Ok everybody hush up the video starting'' Carlisle said.

**_A.N. Just watch the video and instead of Beyonce think Bella ._**

The Video started and we say Bella's wet back. Then it changed to a dark man in a chair.

_[Intro:]_  
_[Bella:]_ Bass  
_[Jay-Z:]_ Uh  
_[Bella:]_ Hi hat  
_[Jay-Z:]_ Uh  
_[Bella:]_ 808  
_[Jay-Z:]_ Uh  
_[Bella:]_ Jay  
_[Jay-Z:]_ Uh-huh  
Ready?  
Uh-huh  
_[Bella:]_ Let's go get 'em  
_[Jay-Z:]_ Uh-huh  
C'mon

_[Jay-Z Rap]_  
I used to run base like Juan Pierre  
Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare  
I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags  
Now I bag B (_[Bella:]_ Boy you hurtin' that)  
Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at  
Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap  
The audacity to have me whipping curtains back  
Me and B, she about to sting  
Stand back

_[Verse 1]_  
Baby seems like everywhere I go  
I see you, from your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisce  
Don't want to compare nobody to you

_[Pre-Hook]_  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh

_[Hook]_  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

_[Verse 2]_  
Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
It's like I'm losing it

_[Pre-hook]_  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go, oh

_[Hook]_  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

_[Jay-Z Rap 2]_  
Yes! Hova's flow so unusual  
Baby, girl you should already know  
It's H-O, light up the dro'  
'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow  
What's the difference?  
One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'  
It's still dough, po-po try to convict him  
That's a no-go  
My dough keep the scales tipping like 4-4's  
Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N  
Blow, wind so Chicago of him  
Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment  
I don't make the list, don't be mad at me  
I just make the hits, like a factory  
I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me  
No Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh

_[Bridge]_  
Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Deja Vu

_[Pre-hook]_  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Whoo...

_[Hook]_  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Déjà vu

Oh My God. Was that Bella or am I dreaming? And in that song, was she talking to me?

"YOOOOOOOOOO! BELLA GOT MOVES! SINCE WHEN COULD SHE DANCE LIKE THAT?" Emment yelled.

"I don't know. Edward, it only takes common sense to know she was talking to you." Jasper said laughing.

I fell on the floor and began to run my fingers through my hair. ''Oh." Wow that's all I could manage to say.

''Wow, for once Edward's speechless.'' Rose said smirking

''Shut up.'' I growled.

''Ok Bella's Back On!'' Alice yelled .

''Wow, Mind to tell us who you were talking bout there?'' Jasmine said

"Oh just a guy of mine.'' Bella said winking.

_Ha Edward you just a guy- Emment_

I growled at him.

"I wonder what that tattoo on her back says." I said to myself

''LETS ASK !'' Alice yelled.

I let her, because she would anyway.

''Oh we just got a question on our hotline. What does the tattoo on your back say? Nice question." Jasmine said

"Oh. By my neck it says Rest In Peace and the name of my parents and my stepdad. In the center of my back it has the words TopazEyes, the name of my fashion line and that name also represents my second family. It also has their names" Bella said.

''OHMYGOD SHE OWNS TOPAZEYES!" Both Rose and Alice screamed.

''I love their shirts.'' Rose said.

''I love their shoes!" Alice screamed

"She named the line after us. She called us her second family." Esme said. I looked like if she could, she would cry.

We left her. I left her. And she still loved us.

"You mind telling us their last names?'' Jasmine asked

"The Cullens" Bella said

_she still loves us - Carlisle_

"Well Bella, Let's talk bout your album and concert. What inspired you to name the album _Isabella's Diary_?" Jasmine asked

"Well I've always had a diary that I wrote poem and songs in about how I felt. And I decided to show the world Isabella's feelings. Each song that is on the album relates to me and how I felt at a certain time and I just wanted to show people that I am human and have feelings. I have had heart breaks and sorrow. My life isn't just bliss. But there are some happy songs on there." She said with a weak smile.

Heart breaks. I broke her heart. I caused her sorrow.

"Well start buying those tickets and backstage passes before they sale out." Jasmine yelled.

"YOU GUYS START PACKING! WE ARE GOING TO NEW YORK!" Alice screamed.

I couldn't help but smile. I'm going to see Bella.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	2. I'll See The Light When I See Her

**Disclaimer - I So Hate These. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS IN THIS STORY. I Do How Ever Own This Story.**

**Oh And I Might Have Changed Some Of The Words Of Some Songs To Fit Bella's Situation. Once Again I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT OR OWN THESE SONGS.**

**Through Music Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

I'm. A. Nervous. Wreck.

Yup, that's right.

Well, I and the whole family are in a SUV on our way to our hotel for the time we are here. We are staying at the _Hotel Edison. _Carlisle said it's the closest hotel to The Nokia Theater, where Bella will be performing.

_Bella. Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella_.

My God. Did I mention that my leg hasn't stop bouncing since I've hit the car?

''EDWARD, CALM THE HELL DOWN!'' Jasper yelled.

'' Sorry." I said under my breath.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

''Thanks.'' I mouthed to Jasper. He nodded.

The concert started at 10:45. It was 6:20. I really have to wait that long!

With that my legs started to bounce harder. This is just hell.

Alice turned around in her seat and looked at me. She started to laugh. Then everyone decided to turn as well. I started growling at Alice.

''Don't growl at me. You should see yourself.'' She said between laughs.

''Yeah Eddie. You look like you are going to bounce out the seat and run to the theater." Emment added.

''Don't Call Me EDDIE!'' I grumbled. I had to admit that Emment's Idea was pretty good.

**TIME PASSES…**

It's now 9:00. Everyone is getting ready to leave. Being that we are in New York we have to leave early cause of the traffic.

I decided to wear a gray light material v neck tee and some black jeans with a gray vest. Trust me, Alice isn't the only one in the house with style. **A.N. I'll be putting outfits on my profile soon**

Everyone was at the door waiting. When Alice looked at me she started to squeal and jump up and down. I rolled my eyes and put on the black vans she had bought me.

In an hour, I would see the light again. I would live again. I would she Bella.

**I Know It's Short . But I'll Being Updating Maybe 2 to 3 times Today So Don't Worry. REVIEW, IT MAKES ME EXCITED TO WRITE !**


End file.
